


Hurt

by Grinedel



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4884181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grinedel/pseuds/Grinedel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade and Peter are badly hurt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheBlazeCal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlazeCal/gifts).



Peter opened his eyes with difficulty. The floor was hard and uncomfortable but he couldn’t move.   
No fight with Doc Ock or Kraven or Venom had ever left him in such a state of pain and helplessness. 

When his vision stopped swimming, he stared at a spot on the ceiling.   
‘so this is what dying feels like?’ he thought, regret and shame twisting his guts.

When he managed to turn his head slightly, he caught sight of Wade.   
The merc, barely awake, was trying to crawl toward Peter, his healing factor useless against the extreme pain paralysing him. After much efforts, the bigger man reached his lover’s hand and squeezed the outstretched fingers feebly. 

“Wade… I feel so cold” the hero whispered, voice soft, almost too quiet to be heard.

“I know baby, I…” Wade was struggling to keep awake. “I’m with you… I’ll never leave you baby.”

“I can’t… Wade… I can’t…” Peter gave a whine.

Tears were beginning to run down Wade’s cheeks.  
“I’m so sorry… it’s all my fault… I shouldn’t… I shouldn’t have…”

Peter held Wade’s hand as tight as he could in his condition.

“It’s my fault too, we did this together. We are paying the price together. Together. Forever.”

Wade finished crawling closer to his lover and draped his arm over his prone form, careful not to hurt him further. He buried his face in the hero’s neck and gave quiet sobs of anguish.

“If… by some miracle… we make it… never again. Wade, promise me. Never… again.” Peter panted quietly, moans of pain interrupting his speech.

Wade caressed Peter’s cheek with his thumb, trying to bring him some comfort, sadly in vain.

“I can’t promise you that, baby boy, I’m so… so sorry.”

A new bout of pain made Peter gasp and spasm. A scream left his lips and he clutched his stomach, dislodging Wade from where he was resting on his upper body. 

In despair, the merc fumbled for his gun and pressed it to his head.

“Wade! What are you doing!?” Peter exclaimed, knocking the weapon out of his lover’s grasp, the gesture shocking him back into a semi-functional state. 

“It hurts too much, Petey!” Wade whined.

The young man rolled his eyes. 

“Three tubs of ice-cream each was definitely too much. This is the worst food coma of my life.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't eat too much ice-cream, kids. Know your limits. Put down that spoon before it's too late.


End file.
